The Boppers
A recently founded band of mercenaries, The Boppers are steadily gaining a reputation. Founded to take advantage of the General's War, they have yet to land any major contracts, and have mainly escorted supply caravans to warzones. Foundation The Boppers were founded as a reaction to the news that The Rockers were responsible for the destruction of Custer's American Army's base in Vault 52, as the group's founder Charlie Slavonni, thought that a new mercenary band would be able to fill the vacuum. The name is even a play on the Rockers, with his bopping instead. His announcement as well as the handful he got to join him did not excite the army as he had hoped, but he pressed on regardless. The Boppers' first contracts would deal with vermin and lone bandits around Deadwood, but over time they would start to receive jobs to escort individuals. By 2283 the group had a modest reputation and numbered a dozen, and would make their first trip to Rapid City. Paid to escort a supply caravan the mercenaries were eager to fight their counterparts, but only encountered a pack of Growlers which were easily dispatched. Once they arrived at Camp Rapid they engaged in bounty work hunting raiders, but would find the organized bands much more experienced than they thought. Returning to Deadwood they would invest in better weapons and hire former Badlanders as well as Dakota tribals for training, taking any contract available to fund it. In 2284 they would take two contracts from Abigale Vandada to trim the family tree, killing rivals in raider camps and showing themselves for 'law and order.' This would land them a yearlong contract to escort supplies to The Borderlands, which provided both funds and experience. After that contract expired they would take one to escort caravans to Rapid City where they would finally tangle with The Rockers in a series of skirmishes around the city. The Boppers would then set-up a campsite at Camp Rapid with the mercenaries moving their operations there from Deadwood. The Boppers still protect caravans on the trails but are pressuring the base's command to issue a contract for the Rockers, or at least put a bounty on them. Activities & Interests The Boppers are often found escorting caravans or hunting raiders, both of which help them to their ultimate goal of legitimizing themselves as the only trustworthy mercs in the territory. To do this they hope to destroy their most notable competition in The Rockers, as the New Ghosts both desire to be more than mercenaries, and are allies of Custer. They have no real concern for morality and have not embarked on any nefarious contracts only because they haven't recieved them. Equipment The Boppers' standard equipment consists of hardened leather armor, a 9mm pistol, a battle rifle, combat knife and flint. Members are charged for this gear overtime as deductions are made from their pay, but if they are unwilling to pay or prefer other gear, exceptions are made, though all armor is required to have the group's Grounhog logo on it. Category:Groups Category:Mercenaries Category:Badlands